Money, Honey
by MesmaChromatic
Summary: OneShot Reno and Tifa are working together in a music video, however, Reno wishes he was working wih someone else. RenoXRufus


**Disclaimer: I do not own FF, Rufus, Reno, Elena, SOLDIER, Rude, or Tseng. -sigh- I also do not own the song. **

**Okay, this was part of a challenge issued to Shixam. Hers should be up later. Mine is called 'Money, Honey' after the name of the song used. RenoXRufus. **

**Song used is "Money Honey" by State Of Shock.**

* * *

"As I'm staring through this fire  
It's too late to make you mine  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted  
And as both our worlds fall down  
We have lost and we have found  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted"

The opening to the video-in-filming was set between Reno Kiribani, a redheaded Turk, employed by Shin-Ra, and Tifa Lockhart, a girl who runs a bar in Midgar. The way that the man in charge had it set up, was the Turk was singing this song to the girl, who was seemingly unresponsive. However, in reality, the girl wouldn't be ignoring him. The Turk, on the other hand, would ignore her. She wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Yes, he thought she was pretty. Gorgeous even, but his eyes were set somewhere else. His eyes lay upon Rufus Shinra as they took a break to change set. Finally taking a deep breath and walking over to his boss, he tried his best to calm his nerves, which ended in him stumbling over a cord on the ground.

Rufus looked him over, making sure he was okay, before helping him stand. "You okay, Kiribani?"

"Sir, please, call me Reno." The Turk responded blushing slightly.

"If you wish, Reno." The young President smiled, causing the redhead to blush more.

"Uh... yea... " Reno's sudden loss of words was thankfully intercepted by him being called back to set for the next part.

"I've made mistakes, that I can't erase  
I've made mistakes  
If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes"

Another break after four takes of trying to film a performance scene, Reno took the guitar that they made him play for the scene, walked away and started playing the first thing that came to mind. He never looked up, and when he did, his eyes were closed. That lead to his audience being silent and just observing. When the Turk finished, Rufus started clapping, causing the already slightly pink redhead to turn a darker pink.

"Uh... sorry, Sir. I'll return to filming now." Reno bowed and left the room, guitar still hanging by the strap to his body.

"Oh I should have seen the signs  
Now we're falling back in time  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted  
And I'm trying to right this wrong  
So I need you to be strong  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted"

That was the end of filming for that day. Rufus had waited for Reno to show up at the door, and, like many times before, offered him a ride home. This time the Turk turned to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to finish the video. I don't want to give false ideas to that girl. She thinks I like her." Rufus just blinked.

"Alright. Do you have anyone in mind to take her spot?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure they'll agree though." Reno looked down, suddenly nervous.

"Well, who is it?" Rufus waited for his heart to shatter within his chest as Reno named some woman from some village who was beautiful in every respect. But instead, he got lyrics from the song they've been shooting a video for.

"I've made mistakes, that I can't erase  
I've made mistakes  
If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes"

"Reno, what is that supposed to mean? I can't get you a new girl for the video unless you--"

"I don't want another girl."

"But you just sai--"

"I want you. I don't want another girl." Reno now matched his hair as he continued to walk away from Rufus.

"Reno. Stop." Truth is, Reno didn't have to stop. Rufus had followed him and had hugged him from behind. "You know how glad I am to hear you say that? It was torture watching you sing to that girl." Reno smiled inwardly.

"What about the video?"

"We'll restart. Tomorrow. Are you up to that?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Reno?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call me Rufus."

"Right, Si--"

"Reno."

"Rufus."

"Great. Now we know what to call each other." The blond turned Reno around, kissed him, and lead him back in to tell the director of the video.

The next day, Reno and Rufus had shown up together. Ready to film.

"Ya ya yo, ya ya yo  
I know you know  
So let it go  
ya ya yo, ya ya yo  
I know you...  
Ive made mistakes  
that I can't erase  
Ive made mistakes  
If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes"

After refilming the whole thing in a matter of three days, Reno and Rufus had started a lovely relationship, blinded half of the SOLDIER forces, scared Elena to death when she had shown up for a meeting with the President, made rude get over his homophobia, and gotten Tseng to lock himself in his office.

"Lovely what we've done to the place, right, Janice?" Reno asked his lover's secretary.

"Perfectly lovely." She smiled in agreement. She bowed when Rufus exited his office, put an arm around Reno's waist and lead him away. "And this is why I'm happy to work here." She chuckled and returned to her work as the couple started arguing on what to do.


End file.
